A Walk Through The Garden
by AlannaSilverwolf
Summary: A little Teslen fluff. He is sorry for the vampire squirrel this morning.


A walk through the garden:

Nikola Tesla approached her office cautiously. She had just recently gotten upset with him for another screw up. A vampire squirrel, which, just this morning, she'd awoken with the creature staring at her from atop her covers.

He knocked once, gently.

"Come in."

He didn't speak, but waited in the doorway for her to look up.

After about ten long seconds, she did and sighed, "What do you want Nikola? I'm busy."

He smiled only slightly, his eyes full of worry, though over what, she didn't know.

"Helen..."

"You can't keep the squirrel."

He sighed, while he did like the little guy, that wasn't what he wanted.

"Walk with me?" his tone and face didn't betray anything. It seemed he merely wanted a walk.

"I'm busy Nikola." she folded her hands under her chin and gazed at him.

"Please Helen, just a little walk. The garden?" he wouldn't give up yet.

Helen studied his face. No sarcasm, no snark. Nothing of the normal arrogant Tesla she'd grown used to over the recent years. This was the old Nikola. The one he only let her know back in the Oxford days when they were alone.

She thought of her paperwork. She could push it off what was left of it to Will. He wouldn't like it, but he would do it. She didn't like making someone else do her work, but Nikola was being serious for the first time in a long time.

He allowed the silence to fill the air as she thought. He knew if he made one of his normal comments, he could ruin it.

"Fine, but only a little walk." she stood and pulled a knit, light-blue cardigan off the back of her chair, wrapping herself in it protectively.

Nikola smiled, not his normal cocky grin, but a sweet smile, "You look beautiful Helen, as always."

She chuckled and took his arm as he led her to the garden like a gentleman of the old days.

Nikola allowed himself to simply enjoy her closeness on the way down, but upon entering the garden, he spoke.

"I'm truly sorry about this morning."

Helen smiled softly, "But vampire squirrels Nikola? Honestly?"

"He is intelligent."

"That's completely beside the point. He could be dangerous."

Nikola sighed, "No, you're right Helen. But that's not why I wanted to talk to you." at this, he unlocked their arms and reached down to thread his fingers through hers. She glanced down, a little startled at his soft touch, and the gentleness in his voice, but she did not pull away.

"In Rome, before you shot me, and before I sort of attempted to kill you, I told you I loved you."

"Nikola." she warned.

"No. Don't brush this off Helen. Not this time. I'm not asking you to say it back. I'm just reminding you I said it. I meant it then, and I mean it now. I love you." he paused, waiting to see if she would protest. She did not. They had stopped walking, and she looked at him now, her face a mixture of fear and adoration. He continued.

"I say this, because no matter what I do, no matter what happens, it's true. I want you to know I am always here for you, if only as a friend."

Helen smiled, "Nikola, you are my best friend. I know that. I have a job to do though..."

"I know, I know," he interrupted, "The Sanctuary comes first."

"Nikola, I love you." she said it. No hidden tone, no mockery.

"I...what? Did you just...? Oh, ljubav..." she blushed slightly at the Serbian term. He'd used to call her that back at Oxford. Before John. She knew what it meant now, and that _he_ meant it.

Helen chuckled at his surprise, "I do love you Nikola, but..."

He didn't let her finish, pulling her against him and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. The pressure was light and brief, but she stopped talking. Instead, she kissed him back; lightly, tenderly.

He sighed happily with her in his arms.

"We can't do this." she said softly.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak. She stopped him.

"Yet." he gazed at her, hurt.

"Just not yet Nikola. Okay? Come see me tonight after dinner. We'll talk. But I really do need to get back to work."

He nodded and let her go, watching her leave with a sad smile. There was still hope.


End file.
